


Small Space

by iBloo



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo
Summary: Loid buys an engagement ring for Yor for two purposes: to keep up appearances, and her birthday. He plans a small get together for her, but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight, Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Yuri Briar & Anya Forger
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	Small Space

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt on tumblr: How about Loid and Anya planning a surprise for Yor on her birthday, with Loid buying Yor a real wedding/engagement ring to replace the grenade pin which she has been keeping up to this day? Thank you! 😍
> 
> I thought it was really cute, so I made a quick fic!

“Here ya go, Twilight.” Frankie placed a small, velvet black box in his gloved hand. “One engagement ring. I sure hope she says yes.” He snickered. 

Loid did not find his friend’s joke funny in the slightest. He and Yor were fake married for a few months now, and things have been going quite well between the two of them. He had never really gotten her a proper engagement ring since his proposal was spontaneous and explosive. Literally. He opened the box and looked at the brilliant diamond that sat in the middle, flanked by two smaller rubies. 

“Not really the traditional kind, if I do say so myself.” Frankie shrugged. “Oh, and here, you can have this. It came with the ring.” 

The spy’s brow quirked up and saw it was a silver necklace chain inside a small ziplock bag. “It came with the ring?” 

“Yeah, apparently some ladies like to wear it like a necklace.” 

“Huh. Thanks.” Loid placed both items in his pocket and went on his way. Yor’s birthday was coming up soon, and the ring seemed like a good choice.

One time he picked Yor up from the office, he overheard her colleagues whispering about. It seemed they did not believe that she had been married since she had no ring, and always said she had no time to date. Things were a little complicated on that front. Even their neighbors were a little nosy about it. Loid thought that a wedding ring was enough, but it turns out it wasn’t. 

He walked back to their apartment thinking of something he could do for Yor. Taking her out on a date would be nice, but he thought it would be better if Anya went with them. It wouldn’t appear normal for them to leave their daughter on her mother’s birthday. A party would be good, and it would convince Yor’s colleagues and their neighbors a little more. 

The door opened before he could even open it, and he came face to face with Yor. Anya was holding on to her hand, and they both looked ready to head out. “Oh, Loid!” Yor smiled. “We were just heading out.” 

An easy smile grew on his lips. “Yes, I can see that. Where to?” 

“Ah, I forgot to get some groceries for dinner. I wasn’t sure what time you would be home, so I was going to bring Anya with me.” 

“Pa’s home!” Anya cheered. “Come!”

“Sure. Actually, why don’t we have dinner out tonight.” 

Yor touched her lower lip. “Are you sure? I can cook something fast for us when we get back.” 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Loid replied. Anya raised her arm towards him and made grabby hands. He sighed and picked Anya up. The little girl happily clung on to his shirt. 

Their dinner plans were ruined since Anya had fallen asleep before they even reached the restaurant. His wife did most of the shopping, with Loid just carrying Anya. It was a little annoying, if she was tired, she should have stayed at home. But the cooing and praises of looking like a lovely young family that they got was a plus, even if it was all fake. 

This whole family, even Anya’s parentage was fake. They were brought together due to their own agendas. Loid was doing it for Operation Strix, while Yor needed to be married to get her little brother and colleagues off her back. And Anya... He looked at the little girl sleeping soundly in his arm, leaning on his shoulder. She would be going back to the orphanage as soon as this was all over. 

It was convenient. That’s all it was. But there were little cracks, moments wherein the fake blurred together with the real, jarring his judgment and fooling his heart. 

The walk back to their apartment was quiet but comfortable. It had only been a few months, and perhaps a little too early to celebrate no arguments and whatnot but he and Yor actually got along well. As did she and Anya. Loid was thankful she could rely on her, too. He let Anya sleep on the couch while Yor put the groceries away. 

He then rolled his sleeves up and helped her chop up the vegetables. 

“I can take care of this, Loid. You can go rest while I prepare dinner.” 

“It’s okay. Cooking isn’t a bother.” He smiled. “And besides, I wanted to talk to you.” 

“What about?” She asked, putting the meat down. 

“Your birthday is coming up. Is there something you want to do? Perhaps a party?” 

“Oh, no!” Yor shook her hands in front of her. “That’s a little too much work, and I don’t really want one.” She averted her gaze. 

Was she shy? “You can leave the cooking and cleaning to me if that’s what you’re worried about.” He chuckled. 

“No, really. Maybe we can just do something, the three of us. Ah, Yuri might want to come. You can invite Frankie!” 

_ So a small party, then? _ He thought. “You don’t want your colleagues to come?” 

“Well… the last time I went to a party with them…” she trailed off. “Didn’t really go so well.” 

_ Understandable.  _

“Okay, a small get together, then. You can leave it to me.” 

.

.

.

Loid sat on the couch, a smile on his face, as he watched the events unfold before him. Yuri was drunk and so was Frankie. Anya thought they were being silly and easily roped the two adults to play a game with her. Being a spy, Loid had seen a lot of things that were out of the ordinary and downright  _ weird, _ but he could not describe how disturbed he was with the scene before him. 

Anya was on Frankie’s shoulders—normal, and totally acceptable. It got weirder when Yuri got on all fours, weeping, and Frankie got on his back. Anya was pointing towards the horizon, saying the lines she heard from her favorite Spy show. Yuri’s crying sounded more like donkey noises, which only made Loid cringe. 

“They’re having fun, aren’t they?” Yor smiled and sat down next to him, placing a cup of hot tea on the center table. 

“Too much fun, actually,” Loid muttered and turned to face her. “Sorry, Yor, this wasn’t how I wanted today to turn out.” 

“What are you talking about?” Yor looked at him. “This is more than what I could ask for.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm.” She nodded. “My family’s complete.” 

His eyes went wide, and he could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. This is was fake. This whole family was fake. But in this small space and time—as the sun was about to set and blurred the line between day and night—Loid allowed himself to forget. “I got you something.” He pulled the box out of his pocket, presented it to her, and smiled. “Happy birthday.” 

Yor took the box. Her eyes widened when she opened it and saw the ring. “Oh my! You didn’t have to!” 

“But I wanted to.” He grinned and looked over at Yuri, now lying down on the floor, as he had given up from holding Frankie and Anya up on his back. Still crying, though. Loid turned his gaze back to her and noticed that she was spinning the grenade pin around her ring finger. “Here, let me.” 

Yor’s cheeks flushed, as he slipped her wedding ring off, and then the grenade pin. Loid then slipped the new engagement ring on her finger, admiring it for a second, quite proud that it fit perfectly, before slipping her wedding ring back on. 

“Oh, Loid.” Yor held her hand up to look at the ring. “It’s beautiful, thank you. But umm… can I keep the other ring?” 

“This?” Loid held up the grenade pin. “Why, do you want to keep it?” 

“Yes, of course, I do.” Yor smiled. “It’s the ring you used to propose to me.” 

The way she was smiling so warmly and sincerely made his skip again and Loid was convinced he might need to see a physician about it. He recovered quickly, though. “Then you can use this.” He pulled out the silver chain from his pocket and slipped the pin inside. “May I?” 

Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, but she shifted on the couch to turn her back towards him. Loid carefully put the chain around her neck, his fingers brushing her nape as he locked it in place. Yor turned to face him again, her left hand coming to touch her chest, giving Loid a good view of her necklace and a new ring. 

“Thank you, Loid.” Yor smiled at him. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” 

Loid didn’t even get the chance to reply, as Anya had launched herself at them, wanting to play some more. Yor was happy to pick Anya up and tickle her, making her shriek and laugh. He shook his head, but stood up and followed his wife and daughter. 

Perhaps for today, in this small space and time, Loid would enjoy what it meant to have a family. 


End file.
